The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines to enable wagering for interested parties whilst providing an entertainment experience. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. As the demographic of eligible players has shifted with time to newer generations who have grown accustomed to highly sophisticated graphics and interactive video games, a need has arisen to increase the entertainment content present on a gaming machine to keep it relevant, at least to a growing portion of a casino's patronage.
One form of distribution of typical video games is through the Internet. The video games are distributed and played on-line without concern for regulation, oversight or auditing. Nor is the distribution of a typical on-line video game organized to enable game play with a gambling component.